


Date Night

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [12]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Exy hit it off really well after meeting Song Yuqi. Now Yuqi wants to spend some alone time with her, away from Yeoreum, who had set them up in the first place.But how can Exy choose, between her heart, and her loyalty to her deepest of friends?
Relationships: Chu Sojung | EXY/Lee Jinsook | Yeoreum, Chu Sojung | EXY/Song Yuqi, Lee Jinsook | Yeoreum/Song Yuqi
Series: Romantic Feels [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Kudos: 5





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a 1theK Original, which can be viewed here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABUlf7ZWWM4
> 
> There are two more episodes, but I started writing this after watching just the first. The ship was strong with them!

“So, what’s the verdict?”

Exy looked from Yuqi over to Yeoreum, and blushed.

“I had a good time. Would definitely meet again.”

“Hell yeah,” said Yuqi. Exy felt jealous of her confidence.

Filming was over, so the three of them plus the crew prepared to wrap up. They gave their thanks and said their goodbyes, so it was a surprise when Yuqi took her aside in private.

“Look, I had a really good time.”

Exy smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

“And I was thinking: why end it there?”

“But aren’t we going to shoot another episode some other day?”

“I meant tonight. Let’s hang out tonight, away from the cameras and all that.”

Exy’s heart was touched. “I’d love to. It’s just…where can we go?”

Yuqi shrugged. “Hotel’s really the only option.” And she showed Exy on her phone the one she was thinking of.

“Oh, okay. Let me tell Yeoreum, see what she thinks—”

“No!” interjected Yuqi. Exy’s eyes widened in shock, and Yuqi gave her a meaningful look.

“Just the two of us, please.”

Exy blinked. “Oh. Oh, of course.”

“Are you okay with that?”

She nodded, swallowing. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

***

She tried to sneak out of the company dorm, but Yeoreum caught her.

“Where are you going?”

Unprepared, she had no excuse.

“Um, Yuqi wanted to hang out tonight, so I’m meeting her at a hotel.”

“Really? Which one?”

Exy reluctantly showed her her phone.

“Oh, that sounds fun. Can I come along?”

Exy had to bite her lip and frown.

“No. She only wanted to meet me.”

It was scary, but secretly delightful, watching the expressions on Yeoreum’s face change. First she was confused, then hurt. Finally, she was intrigued and scandalized.

“Wait—you’re going to spend the night with her in a hotel, and you’re wearing _that?”_

She couldn’t see what the problem was. She had on jeans and a red hoody, and under that a blue tank top.

“What’s wrong with this?”

“Honey, it sounds like a date. So maybe you should treat it that way.”

Exy's face fell, and she checked the time. “I have to go now, I can’t change.”

“Sorry, it probably doesn’t matter. I can’t imagine you two staying dressed for very long, anyway.”

“Really? How do you know?”

Yeoreum shrugged. “I don’t have any experience, but she does seem pretty intense. You know what I mean?”

***

She reached the hotel first, and rather than loiter in the lobby or out front, she decided to wait around the corner, in the direction of the subway station. After a few minutes she got a text from Yuqi, saying she was almost there. Sure enough, there she was, wearing a black hoody and a mask. Exy had wondered if they might miss each other under their getups. But there was no mistaking Yuqi’s kind eyes.

“You ready?”

“Ready.”

“Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Exy looked down at her feet. She noticed Yuqi was wearing much nicer pants than she was. “Um, so how are we going to divide up the bill?”

Yuqi shook her head. “This is my treat. All of it.” She saw the look of surprise in Exy’s eyes.

“Hey, I asked _you_ out. Next time, you can pay for me.”

_I’m happy you think there_ will _be a next time,_ thought Exy.

They entered the building, and she lingered by the lobby television while Yuqi checked in. The elevator had mirrored walls, but with their masks and hoods up, there wasn’t much to see. Still, Exy was fascinated by Yuqi’s eyes. She had such a sweet look about her, and her girly appearance contrasted nicely with her deeper voice and carefree demeanor. Exy was beginning to wonder if she acted that way because she had grown up in China when she realized Yuqi had caught her staring.

She hurriedly looked away.

“I really like you,” said Yuqi, but Exy’s voice caught in her throat. She could only hope that her own eyes conveyed the way she felt, too.

They met not a soul on their walk down the hall. They reached the door of their room, and as Yuqi fumbled with the keycard she spoke up again.

“There’s a restaurant downstairs, but I think it’s better if we have dinner up here.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Yuqi opened the door, placing the keycard in the occupancy slot. The lights and television came on, and once over the threshold and past the bathroom, Exy noticed only one thing.

The room had a single bed.

***

“You can call me Sojung.”

They were sitting on the floor, in the space where the second bed would usually be, waiting for supper to arrive. Exy had ordered _bibimbap_ , and Yuqi _jjajangmyeon_.

“Okay, Sojung. But I do like the ring of Exy. You know why?”

Exy screwed up her mouth. “Because of what it rhymes with?”

“Exactly. Plus, it looks cool written in English.”

Exy blushed. Yuqi checked her phone.

“So,” asked Exy, “after dinner, do you want to watch TV or something?”

Yuqi put her phone down. “Yeah, maybe, but I mostly want to talk.”

“About what?”

Yuqi hunched her shoulders, briefly. “About us. And life, and all that.”

Exy took a deep breath, and then her phone plinked. “Oh, Yeoreum is asking about us.”

“Yeah, I think she’s jealous. Maybe we shouldn’t have shunned her during the show today.”

“But it was sort of in the script…I mean, should we have—”

The doorbell rang, their supper having arrived. Yuqi signed the bill after the waitstaff served them, and then they were alone again. But Exy had a thought.

“Do you think they suspect anything?”

“Who’s they? Oh, the hotel people. Well, if they don’t now, maybe they will in the morning.”

“How so?”

Yuqi looked at her. “The sheets’ll be sweaty, right?”

She smiled at Exy’s bashful face.

They ate quietly, Exy’s nerves making it difficult for her. The food was good, though.

“Hey, let me try some of that.”

Exy held out her bowl. “Sure.”

Yuqi took some of her food. “Here, have some of mine.” And Yuqi put the noodles directly into Exy’s mouth, using her own chopsticks.

“Mmm. It’s good.”

Yuqi didn’t answer her out loud. She just sampled what she took, then snuggled closer to Exy. As they slowly finished, savoring each bite, Exy finally started to relax.

They ignored Yeoreum’s further messages, for a time.

***

There was beer in the mini-bar.

“So…what now?”

Yuqi looked at her. Already, Exy could see the effects of the alcohol in her eyes.

“I’m not in the mood for TV. Let’s snuggle on the bed.”

They moved thusly, and because the angle was awkward, they chugged the rest of their cans before lying down fully. Exy couldn’t help herself; she clung to Yuqi.

“I like it when you hold me that way,” said Yuqi. She placed one hand on the back of Exy’s head, and with it pushed her lips towards her own; they both tasted salty and sweet.

With her other hand, she felt Exy up. Exy squirmed in response.

“What are you doing to me?”

“Getting things rolling. You want to have sex, right?”

“Yes, I’m just…I’m just shy, is all.”

Yuqi gave her an encouraging peck. “You do me. Feel me up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, wherever you want.”

Exy bit her lip, then started in earnest, with Yuqi’s breast.

“That feels good…”

Suddenly daring, Exy went for broke, slipping her hand down Yuqi’s pants.

“Oh God, Sojung!”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, but maybe that’s too much right away. I wanna keep teasing some more before it gets real heavy.”

_This feels inconsistent,_ though Exy, but she accepted it. “Tease you how?”

“Actually, I’ll tease you first. You can watch me take a shower.”

Korean hotels often have a sliding door covering a glass window directly into the shower. Maybe it’s for kink, or maybe it’s for safety reasons, or hell, maybe it’s just so you can watch the TV from there. Whatever the reason, Yuqi got up, stripped down, and turned the water on.

“Hey, turn out all the lights out there. That way, you can see me backlit.”

Exy did as she was told, and the show was mesmerizing. Yuqi was so beautiful, the water and soap running down her length. Exy felt her breath taken away, and she was so distracted she couldn’t even masturbate. She was still dressed when Yuqi stepped out, toweling off.

She looked at Exy, vulnerable. “What, did I do something wrong?”

Exy shook her head. “No, it’s just…you were so beautiful. I had to drink you all up.”

Yuqi looked like she was going to cry. “That’s so sweet, Sojung.” She leapt, naked, onto Exy, and they kissed deeply.

Then Yuqi rolled off.

“You do it this time. I want to see what you look like in there.”

Exy slowly stood up, and waited until she was around the corner to take off all her clothes. She took one small step after the other, into the fluorescents of the bathroom, and the wet and pleasant-smelling shower.

She could see Yuqi lying back, sideways relative to the head of the bed, her legs spread just so.

She turned on the water, and it was warm, but not as much as she would have liked. She rinsed herself off, then started to bathe. She realized she didn’t have it in herself to act like some temptress, so she didn’t. Self-conscious, she looked through the glass pane where Yuqi sat on the bed. Yuqi pressed her hand against the glass, and Exy did the same.

The doorbell rang, startling them both. “It’s probably just some room service mix-up,” said Yuqi, and she hurried into the front hall to grab a bathrobe from the closet. Exy listened as carefully as she could, but the sound of the water running muffled everything. Still, voices were soon raised, and she recognized the interloper at once.

“—don’t understand why you’re here,” Yuqi was saying. Exy turned off the water and slipped out of the stall, leaning against the bathroom door.

“I tried to,” said Yeoreum, “I really tried to, but I couldn’t stay away. I don’t know why I couldn’t stop myself. I couldn’t be alone, I’m sorry!”

Exy opened the bathroom door a crack. “Are you going to keep standing there with the front door open like that?”

Yuqi made an exasperated sound and grabbed Yeoreum by the arm, pulling her in. She nearly let the front door slam shut.

“What am I gonna do with you?” she wondered aloud.

Exy dried off as quickly as she could and returned to the bedroom, wrapped in a towel. Yuqi was interrogating Yeoreum.

“So how’d you get up here without a key?”

Yeoreum blanched. “I took the stairs. They weren’t locked.”

Yuqi looked at her like she was crazy. “We’re on the eighth floor!”

“Yeah, well…”

“How did you find our room?” asked Exy. At this, Yeoreum looked very guilty.

“There’s an app for finding lost phones. I used it to ping yours…”

Shocked, Exy immediately went over to her phone and shut it off. Then she sat down on the bed.

“So, what happens now?”

The two of them looked at her, then back at each other. Yeoreum started to cry.

“I-I’m sorry…”

Yuqi silenced her, pressing her hands against her cheeks. “Have you eaten?”

Yeoreum shook her head.

“You missed dinner, but I think there are snacks next to the fridge.”

“That’s okay, I don’t want anything.”

They stood there awkwardly, Exy looking back and forth between the two of them and the floor. Finally Yuqi made eye contact with her again, giving her an inquisitive sort of look, and subtly nodding at Yeoreum. Exy thought she understood, because she nodded more forcefully toward the poor girl in reply.

“That settles it, Yeoreum,” said Yuqi, “we’ll let you stay with us. We were already naked, so you’d better strip down now. Alright, hon?”

Yuqi let her robe fall from her shoulders as she pulled back on Yeoreum’s jacket, revealing a tight little black cocktail dress. She looked to Exy for assistance.

“Oh, you want me to…” She tossed her towel aside and pulled Yeoreum’s dress over her head. Now all that remained was a black thong, which Yuqi handled with speed.

Then the only thing left to do was get in the bed together and turn down the lights. Because Yeoreum hadn’t showered like them, her perfume intoxicated them with its captivating scent. Exy felt a pang of jealousy, for it was Yeoreum in the middle, next to Yuqi, and not her.

“When you came here,” began Yuqi, “what was your goal? How did you want the night to end?”

“I don’t know. Nothing so crass as a threesome.”

“Crass? If that’s what you think, you picked the wrong girl.”

“Sorry! I mean, I just didn’t want to be alone…”

“You didn’t think about sex at all? By yourself, where no one could catch you?”

“Yuqi…” said Exy.

“What? She crashed our date. Of course I’m gonna tease her!”

Yuqi leaned over, kissing Exy, then smiled down at Yeoreum. “Come on. Taste us.”

Exy thought Yeoreum looked sweet as she did it. Then she closed her eyes for her turn.

“Mm.”

They snuggled, the soft skin of their bodies pressed together, like an extension of their kiss. Yuqi then forced herself between them, draping her arms around them both. Exy rested her head on Yuqi’s shoulder, her cheek pressing uncomfortably against her collar bone. She moved down, using her lover’s breast as a pillow. Yeoreum’s face appeared not an inch across from her, she having had the same idea. They looked into each other’s eyes, and then the jealousy faded away.

“Let’s worship her together,” whispered Exy, and Yeoreum nodded, tears in her eyes.

Exy’s last thought before the passion blotted out all else was that it was a good thing they could sleep in late the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was almost done with this in June, but I didn't quite like the setup to the climax. So I forgot about it until tonight. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
